Damn You
by No registrado
Summary: ¿Así se siente? ¿Que jueguen con tu corazón, como si estuviera hecho de goma? ¿Que después de que se cansen de ti, se valla y te reemplace con otra persona? Tomaste mi corazón, y lo desgarraste hasta que se hizo trizas completamente.


_Damn You_

La oscuridad invade mis ojos, mis piernas cruzadas sobre, la única textura que siento ahora, la suavidad de mi cama. Las lágrimas tibias caen de mis ojos e impactan en mis manos. Pero me contengo. No voy a llorar hasta dormirme, como un idiota. No me permitiré, llorar hasta dormirme, si lo hago, me voy a morir.

La única imagen que viene a mis ojos, es la de ti con aquella zorra. _Ahora te acuestas con otra, maldito_.

¿Te acuerdas cuando solíamos escaparnos para el verano? Fuegos artificiales y destellos se encendían en el cielo negro. Aferramos nuestras vidas, el uno al otro. No sé qué pasó, solo… cambiaste. Te alejaste, y me reemplazaste.

¿Hola, hola? ¿A dónde te fuiste?

¡Éramos dos chicos viviendo como fugitivos, como el sueño Americano! Nada que perder y nos metíamos en problemas por diversión. Fuimos demasiado rápido, demasiado jóvenes.

Todo esto, es tan difícil para mí y no te das cuenta. Supongo que ahora debes estar revolcándote con ella. No puedo creer que me hicieras esto. Todo entre nosotros, parecía un cuento de hadas; no sé qué pasó.

Estoy confundido ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice, para que me lastimaras tanto? Los recuerdos me golpean como cuchillos que desgarran mi piel. Haciéndome sufrir cada vez más.

Mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse, pero no voy a llorar hasta dormirme, como un idiota. Es simple: mi orgullo no me lo permite. Además, no mereces mis lágrimas. Lo único que me gustaría ahora, sería desaparecer, morir, no lo sé.

¿Qué hay de cuando te quité de una vez por todas las navajas, y ayudé a desaparecer tus cicatrices? Me miraste a los ojos, estaban cristalinos y me prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer. Cuando te quité ese repugnante polvo blanco y dijiste: ''Te necesito más que a la droga´´ ¿Era mentira? ¡¿Todo ha sido una mentira?! ¿Así es como me pagas?

Ahora te acuestas con otra, maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito.

Recuerdo que un día, llegaste a mi casa mareado, tu aliento olía como el whisky. Arrebaté ese asqueroso brebaje de tus manos y prometí que donde fuera, te llevaría conmigo. Siempre quise que permaneciéramos juntos.

Cuando bailábamos juntos, como perdidos en la radio. Todo parecía estar perfecto. Mis angustias desaparecían y éramos los únicos en el planeta. Mis pies se movían al ritmo de los tuyos, nos fusionábamos en un solo ser.

Ahora siento que me ahogo.

Siento como si toda mi sangre se acumulara en mi garganta, obstruyendo cualquier flujo de aire. ¿Así se siente estar roto? ¿Cómo si los cuchillos desgarraran todo tu cuerpo, sin omitir ni el más mínimo dolor? ¿Cómo si las lágrimas quemaran tus ojos, hasta derretirlos completamente?

Siento una punzada en mi pecho, de seguro es mi corazón. Siempre pensé que eran solo tonterías que las personas inventaban. Pero no. Todo el dolor es real.

Y ahora lo veo.

¿Cómo pude tragarme todas esas estupideces? ¿Enserio soy tan ingenuo? Al parecer sí. Aprieto mi mandíbula lo más fuerte posible. Mis dientes duelen, tal vez lo hago, solo para desviar el dolor en mi pecho.

No puedo sacar las mismas preguntas de mi cabeza ¿Hola, hola? ¿A dónde te fuiste?

Y siempre recuerdo mis buenos momentos contigo. ¡Éramos dos chicos viviendo como fugitivos, como el sueño Americano! Nada que perder y nos metíamos en problemas por diversión. Fuimos demasiado rápido, demasiado jóvenes.

_Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito_.

Una vez en la vida, los sueños se pueden hacer realidad. Ahora cuando las estrella brillan, conoces a alguien como tú. Y te devora el corazón, de la manera más cruel posible.

No voy a llorar hasta dormirme, si lo hago, me voy a morir. Porqué, sinceramente, no quiero despertar nunca más.

Por mucho que me hayas lastimado, rezo para que tu vida sea dulce, hijo de puta, maldito, maldito, y mil veces maldito.

Lo que más odio, es que no puedo hacerte lo mismo, Carlos García. Pero supongo que, si lo hago, me volvería una persona igual que tú. Eso es lo que menos deseo ahora mismo. Supongo que solo me queda seguir sufriendo aquí, en lo más profundo de mi habitación. A oscuras…

Como mi alma.

* * *

**¿Quién quiere helado? **


End file.
